Destiny Hearts
Destiny Hearts is the most epic movie made by Sonic876. Summary Tino and his friends Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy are on a journey to different worlds to save them and his friends from the evil Bowser and his Villains. But they are not the only villains who want to take over all worlds. But Ansem want to cast every single world into darkness. Plot Opening/Tino Chooses His Destiny: Kingdom Hearts begins with Tino's Dive to the Heart, so he picks the sword. The Queen is Gone: Tino wakes up from his dream and Sunset Shimmer was here in his room. Then they go outside of the beach. Promise to Sunset Shimmer: The Common-less attack: Traverse Town/Tino Meets Leon and Yuffie: Tino meets Humans Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: The Villains' Meeting: With the Villains: Tino vs Carver/Ansem: Tino and friends vs Ansem/Destiny Hearts Scenes *Opening/Tino Chooses His Destiny *The Queen is Gone *Promise to Sunset Shimmer *The Common-less attack *Traverse Town/Tino Meets Leon and Yuffie *Tino meets Humans Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy *The Villains' Meeting *In Wonderland *In the Campione World *With the Villains *In the Digital World *In the Dinosaur King World * * *In New York *Carver Helps Bowser *Into the Yokai Academy * * * * * *Tino and Friends In Hollow Bastion *Tino vs Carver *Tino and Friends vs Bowser *Tino and Friends vs Giga Bowser *Tino vs Carver/Ansem * * * *Tino and friends vs Ansem/Destiny Hearts *Queen Twilight/The Door is Closed/Ending List of Keyblades *Tino's Keyblade *Sora's Keyblade Characters Heroes: *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, Discord, Trixie, Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Korrina, Clemont, Bonnie, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Daggett, Norbert, Inspector Gadget, Penny & Brain, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald & Goofy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo, Chris Throndyke, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya Godo Kusanagi, Erica Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar and Ena Seishuin Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, and Alex Porter, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Tommy Turnbull, Lola, Mbola, Gus Turner, Robotboy, Robotgirl, D-Team and the Alpha Gang will be guest stars in the film. Villains: * Bowser, Bowser Jr. Koopalings, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Metal Sonic, Nazo, Seelkadoom the Hedgehog, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Dr. Namba, Butch, Cassidy, Attila and Hun, Xehanort, The Deadly Six, Maleficent, Jafar, Pete, Natalia, Klorgbane the Destroyer, Primus, Decepticons, Apocalymon, Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon), Mephistomon, Lucemon, Malefor, Black T-Rex, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap), Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Drakken and Shego, Captain Hook, Janet, Grizzle, Shredder, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Kurumi Tokisaki, Athena, The Dazzlings, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Lord Tirek. Trivia *This film is based off of "Kingdom Hearts", "Transformers (2007)", and "Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark" *The storyline continues in Destiny Hearts: Chain of Memories. List of Worlds *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Campione! World *Date A Live World *New York City *Central Park *Constant Magical Academy *Dinosaur King World *Year of the Dragon World *Digital World *Care-a-lot *Yokai Academy *Hollow Bastion Soundtrack #Kingdom Hearts - Simple and Clean (Remix) Opening of the movie #Kingdom Hearts - Dive into the Heart Tino starts his training in dive into the heart #Kingdom Hearts - Villains of a Sort (1.5 Remix Version) the Villains Gallery Music Video * Trailer * Sneak Peeks * Full Movie # Category:Sonic876 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:War films Category:Travel Films Category:Crossover Wars Category:Destiny Hearts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530